


The way that we meet starts and ends with pain

by LightningHaski



Series: Of Purging and Blood [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Eating Disorders, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Self-Harm, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHaski/pseuds/LightningHaski
Summary: How Tyler and Josh met eight years ago.





	The way that we meet starts and ends with pain

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning  
> Implied Eating disorder  
> Implied self harm

Tyler walked into a bar. Legally he wasn’t allowed to be there, but a fake ID and easy lying always seemed to work.

Josh sat at the bar. Legally he wasn’t allowed to be served, but fake IDs and white lies was enough to get by.

Tyler spots someone with blue hair sitting at the bar. He decides to get a drink and walk away heading off to the other side of the room.

Josh notices a cute boy ordering a drink. He chooses not to acknowledge that he’s there, instead he faces the bartender and asks for another.

Tyler keeps on going back to the bar. Each time he does he gets significantly closer to the blue haired male, but he never says a word.

Josh refrains from telling the cute boy to not get any closer. He can’t help the quick glances over in his direction.

Tyler throws caution to the wind and sits in the stool next to the blue hair man. He still doesn’t speak.

Josh feels uneasy as a presence appears next to him. He’s too drunk for this.

Tyler has been drinking vodka. The alcohol hit him a long time ago, he always was a light weight.

Josh sees the cute boy sway slightly out of his peripheral vision. He wants to do nothing.

Tyler falls sideways. He hits a bony arm that makes his cheek hurt, he moves to sit upright and never apologises.

Josh doesn’t want to catch him. But the cute boy starts to fall backwards off the stool. His instincts kick in.

Tyler feels weak arms around his waist and bony hips digging into his leg. He can’t see straight.

Josh sees faint lines covering the cute boys arms. He pulls the boy up and let’s go of him once he’s balanced enough.

“Thanks.”

Tyler never wanted to speak to the blue haired man, but it was the right thing to do.

“It’s okay.”

Josh didn’t want to say a word, but he felt the need to.

“I’m Tyler.”

Tyler remembers that it’s a bad idea to introduce yourself to a stranger, especially while drunk. It’s too late now.

“Josh.”

Josh shouldn’t have told the cute boy his name. He can’t change that now.

Tyler is horny. He kisses Josh and buries his hands in his hair.

Josh is shocked. He grips Tyler’s hips in his hands and kisses him back.

Over the course of six months they see each other in the bar. Each night ends with them kissing roughly before heading home. It isn’t until one of them asks the other out on a date that they slowly start to decline faster than they did when they were alone. But it’s nothing personal. They just want to be perfect for the other.

**Author's Note:**

> This series will probably have at least 6 parts  
> I already have two others started and two more planned out
> 
> Next one will be why Josh is suffering


End file.
